How To Say I Love You
by illusionlove
Summary: Ron tries to tell Hermione he loves her, but things don't go quite as planned. A R/Hr one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **All characters mentioned here are creations of the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just like to play around with the world she built up :)

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm embarking on a challenge of 10 different, unrelated one-shots with Hermione as the main character. She'll be paired with Ron, Blaise, Colin, George, Draco, Harry, Victor Krum, Tom Riddle Jr, Cedric and Seamus, and I'm quite excited to experiment writing about different characters!

Here is the first of the series, with Ron :D [written for the I'm Falling in Love…Again Competition]

* * *

**How To Say I Love You**

"Happy birthday, Hermione!"

Hermione was greeted with a chorus of shouts and cheers as she walked down the stairs from her room in the Burrow. A large banner was painted in bright, cheery colours, and the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' were blinking out at her in large, orange sparkling prints. There was a picture of her with all her friends – everyone was smiling and waving – at the side of the banner, reminding her of how much she was loved.

A huge smile broke across her face as she quickly ran down the stairs towards her friends, enveloping Ginny, who was closest to her, in a big bear hug.

"Happy nineteenth!" Her best friend grinned as she handed Hermione a small, carefully wrapped present. "You'll absolutely love what I got you."

Hermione barely managed to get out a 'Thanks' before she was surrounded by the other residents at the Burrow, each fighting to pass her his or her present first. She received a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with two of each kind of product from Fred and George (for 'when she finally learns how to have fun' - in George's words), an enchanted daily planner from Harry (that would 'holler at her if she misses a deadline', which Hermione was sure would never happen), a trademark hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, two tickets to a 'muggle show' from Mr. Weasley (and he had heavily hinted that he would like to attend it), a book called _Beginner's Guide to Choosing Wizarding Jobs _from Percy, a lovely Otter soft-toy that could change colour at her command from Tonks and Remus, and a bottle of enchanted wine from Bill.

She was gushing out her thanks to all her friends when she felt Ron pulling on her arm slightly.

"'Mione," Ron began hesitantly, looking as if he wasn't sure if he should say something.

"Yes?" Hermione prompted, her attention half-diverted as she laughed at the twins who were trying to explain to their mum who was demanding to know why they couldn't have gotten a more appropriate present.

"Can we talk for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure," Hermione's brow furrowed slightly at his tone. "Let's go upstairs where it's quieter?" He nodded.

Just as she was about to turn and head back up the stairs, Mrs Weasley called out to her. "Hermione, dear, could you come and help me out in the kitchen with breakfast?"

Upon hearing that, Ron quickly said, "Just a quick word, 'Mione. It won't take you long."

"C'mon, dear, the toast won't make itself!"

Hermione looked torn as Molly Weasley beckoned for her expectantly. "Sorry, Ron, but I think your mum wants me in the kitchen now. We'll talk later, OK?"

* * *

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley brought Hermione to Diagon Alley to get her some new robes for the year, and they were out until the late afternoon. Ron was getting impatient, pacing back and forth in the Burrow, snapping at anyone who asked him what he was doing.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and Ron rushed over to open it. "You're finally back," He said accusingly, staring at Hermione.

"Um, yeah," She gave him a strange look. "Diagon Alley was really crowded today, you won't believe how long it took us to buy food for Crookshanks –"

"Well, you could have hurried. You were gone for a whole five hours!" He grumbled.

"Is something wrong? Why are you –"

At that moment, she was abruptly cut off as Bill noticed her arrival and waved her over. "Hey, Hermione! You're back. Percy and I here were just talking about what a great Healer you'd make."

Flushing slightly, Hermione started making her way towards the two brothers. "Thanks, Bill, but I'm not sure if that's what I'd do. I'm still considering being an Auror."

"Oi, 'Mione!" Ron shouted after her, looking clearly annoyed. "I have something to say!"

But his voice was drowned out in the sudden din made by the twins who had just tricked Percy into eating one of their Canary Creams - in his place stood a large yellow canary, its beak rapidly opening and shutting, making an indignant noise as Fred and George burst into laughter.

* * *

After dinner, everyone settled down in the living room, plopping themselves down on the cozy armchairs and sofas. The twins were engaged in a conversation with Tonks on metamorphic abilities, while Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill and Lupin were discussing the latest Muggle law. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were in a heated discussion over magical pets, and Ron was hovering at the back of the room, a brooding look on his face.

"'Mione, I wanna talk to you." Ron finally walked over to where Hermione was sitting and said stiffly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother. "By the way, why haven't you given Hermione a present?"

"Shut it, Ginny," Ron glared at her. "Go away."

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. "That isn't a very nice thing to say."

"Stop being a prude, will you," He muttered, more to himself than to Hermione, as he settled down on the couch beside her. "Anyway, I –"

"Wait, did you just call me a prude?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"It's not as if it's not true." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron realised he had made a mistake. Hermione pushed herself up from the couch, her expression turning into one of extreme annoyance.

"Ron, I've had enough of you today," Hermione said, her voice rising. "You've been nothing but irritable, getting angry at every little thing for no reason at all, and now you're just being a jerk. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? Nothing!" Ron said loudly, getting even redder in the face if that was possible. "You – you're the one being all uptight and –"

"Just zip it, Ronald," Hermione glared at him. "Honestly, I'm sick of you and your tantrums, and I don't want to put up with them anymore. Are you purposely trying to upset me on my birthday?"

"M-my tantrums?" Ron spluttered. "What nonsense are you talking about, woman? I don't throw tantrums!"

"Look at yourself, Ronald Weasley! What in the world is wrong with you? You're an unbearable, infuriating and insufferable git who – "

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron finally exploded as he stomped towards her, effectively cutting her off. "All I wanted was to get a moment alone with you! So that I can tell you I love you!"

The room suddenly went completely silent after his outburst, as everyone stopped mid-conversation to turn and stare at Ron. There was a long pause, where Ron's ears turned extremely red as he just realised what he did in a room full of people.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I…I didn't…." Ron looked down at his feet.

"Ron, _what _did you just say?" She repeated, clearly not letting him off the hook for this one.

"You heard me! And everyone's staring!"

"I don't care. Just say it again."

"Fine! I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Alright?!" Ron's ears were flaming red as he tried to ignore the stares he was getting from everyone.

"Oh, Ron!" Before he finished his sentence, Hermione had already flung herself at him, burying her head in his chest as her arms encircled his waist. "If you wanted to tell me you love me, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because…because I wanted to make it special," Ron mumbled. "But I was embarrassed, OK? I wanted to get you alone to myself, so that I can do it properly. But you are so busy the whole day and kept dissing me off and..."

"And look what happened," Hermione chuckled, looking up at him affectionately. "I love you too, Ron. Even though you're an absolute git."

"I'm not a git!"

They had almost forgotten the presence of the eight people in the room, who had been staring at them wide-eyed throughout the whole confession, their mouths hanging open. But the silence didn't last long, as Fred and George immediately cracked up with laughter when the initial shock died down.

"Oh, little brother, you definitely know how to win a girl's heart." Fred chortled, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, we could take a lesson or two from you on how to tell a girl 'I love you'," George teased, doubling over in laughter at his brother.

Soon, Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Bill, and even Percy joined in the laughter, clutching their sides and gasping for breath, while Mrs. Weasley rushed towards Ron and ruffled his red hair lovingly, cooing "My dear boy! Finally!"

* * *

Later that night, Hermione and Ron were sitting together on the couch before the fireplace, their fingers entwined.

"I'm sorry I was so irritable."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Er, I have a present for you. I don't know if you'll like it but..." Ron fished about in his pocket and took out a small jewelry box, passing it over to Hermione. "Happy birthday, 'Mione."

Hermione gingerly opened the clasp to find a beautiful silver necklace lying in the velvet lining of the box, sparkling as it reflected off the glow of the fire. The pendant consisted of a star made of dazzling blue sapphire, with a crescent moon beside it.

"This is just beautiful," She mumbled to herself as she admired the necklace, turning the pendant around in her palm. "Thank you."

"There's a - a star here, and a moon surrounding it. It's supposed to symbolise that, you know, I'm the moon, and you're the star, and you're shining really brightly. And uh, I'm the moon so I surround the star and...ughh. I'm horrible at this."

"I know," Hermione smiled tenderly as she leaned over to kiss Ron on his forehead. "And that's why I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** *cues awwww*. First R/HG fic. I don't actually like this couple BUT this was fun to write! :) If you liked it, please leave a review! If you didn't like it, please tell me why too :)


End file.
